


Submission

by Nasturcia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Kinbaku, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shibari, and references to bad music, twenty-seven words that mean "Viktor gets tied up"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasturcia/pseuds/Nasturcia
Summary: Виктор придвинулся ближе, на выдохе шепча Юри в самое ухо: - Если мой Юри хочет, чтобы я подчинялся, я буду только счастлив подчиниться.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338012) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



Они мирно сидели на диване, когда Виктор внезапно заявил:

\- Я бы хотел попробовать.

Юри бросил на него взгляд, глаза, спрятанные за линзами, распахнулись.

\- Ч-то? Что попробовать?

Виктор тяжело облокотился ему на плечо, тыкая указательным пальцем в ноутбук, лежавший у Юри на коленях. 

\- Это, - сказал он. Он указывал на какую-то рекламу порнографического содержания, выскочившую в углу экрана. Несколько недель назад Юри поспешно заверил его, что «она всегда висит в углу этого сайта и никак не относится к моей истории поисков я клянусь пожалуйста поверь мне Боже мой».

В этой рекламке была женщина – формата 2D – вся обвязанная красной веревкой с замысловатыми узлами и эротично висящая рядом с цифрой количества продаж журнала "SquareEnix".

\- Будет забавно, - Виктор подчеркнул свои слова широкой улыбкой.

Юри вытаращился на него во все глаза. Виктор не отвечал, только продолжал улыбаться. Последовала долгая пауза, после которой Юри, наконец, заговорил:

\- Это?

\- Да, - просто ответил Виктор.

\- Кинбаку?

\- Прости, что?

\- Так это называется, - сказал Юри, торопливо отводя глаза обратно на экран. Он промотал вниз и удалил связанную женщину с экрана. На ее месте возникла знойная модель-косплейщица. - Здесь они еще называют это ‘шибари’, - пробубнил он, - Думаю, это слово более популярно…

\- Ох, - ответил Виктор бодро, взглядом все еще скользя по его лицу.

Бесконечно долгую минуту Юри притворялся, что читает статью перед собой.

Виктор продолжал улыбаться. Глаза Юри не двигались и не фокусировались ни на чем конкретном, а его пальцы странно зависли над полосой прокрутки.

Он повернулся к Виктору, глубоко вдыхая:

\- Когда ты сказал ‘ _попробовать_ ’…

_Ах._

Юри развернулся всем телом, чтобы видеть Виктора лучше.

\- …ты имел ввиду…

Виктор медленно провел пальцем по его ноге, руки Юри все еще висели в воздухе.

\- Меня…или себя…или… - Юри схватился обеими руками за лицо перед тем, как зажмуриться.

Виктор придвинулся ближе, с выдохом шепча Юри в самое ухо:

\- Если мой Юри хочет, чтобы я подчинялся, я буду только счастлив подчиниться.

Тело Юри вмиг одеревенело. Сердце каждого тихо билось в груди. Внезапно Юри захлопнул ноутбук, вскочил с дивана и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты.

Виктор остался сидеть, наклонившись, будто бы все еще продолжал нашептывать Юри на ухо своим самые потаенные желания, и сморгнул.

Он сложил свои руки на коленях и, в конце концов, сделал большой глоток чая. Хорошо это было или плохо, но такое странное поведение не было странным для Кацуки Юри. Виктор сглотнул свой сладковатый чай с лимоном, мысли лениво ползли в направлении Юри.  
В ту ночь, перед тем как лечь спать, Юри задавил Виктора своими мягкими поцелуями и нежными объятиями. Он входил в него аккуратно, почти благоговейно, влюбленный до безумия, топя стоны Виктора в долгих поцелуях. А Виктор обвивал его всеми конечностями и забывался в томном блаженстве.

***

Следующие несколько дней Юри, в своей обычной манере, суетился вокруг. Обычно он делал так, когда что-то его беспокоило или он прятал какие-то секреты. Как правило, Виктор давал ему пару дней, прежде чем начинать выспрашивать - Юри и так постоянно о чем-то беспокоится.

Но в этот раз тему поднял не Виктор. Вместо этого катализатором стал громкий стук в комнату и Юри, зашедший со свертком, который принес из прихожей.

\- Виктор.

Виктор молча вздернул бровь. Сверток был не очень большим, но Юри держал его обеими руками, нервно обхватывая пальцами.

\- Сегодня…- Юри отвел взгляд, - Мы можем выкроить время…после тренировки..?

Виктор склонил голову набок.

\- Конечно!

Тем вечером тренироваться Юри закончил рано, не сказал ни слова. Георгий, осознав, что их бросили, сказал что-то про «молодо-зелено». Юрий же колко ответил, назвав их «старперами». Мила, в свою очередь, просто спросила у Виктора, куда же побежал его жених.

А Виктор и сам не был уверен. Поэтому просто подмигнул в ответ.

Когда Виктор вернулся домой, Юри уже ждал его. На нем были аккуратные брюки и рубашка на пуговицах, заправленная за кожаный ремень, а из рук свисали хвосты красной веревки. Снимая ботинки, Виктор замер.

Юри слегка приподнял руки:

\- Я думал, что мы могли бы…попробовать.

Во рту у Виктора сразу же пересохло.

Кое-где на веревке уже были узлы. Судя по тому, как она обвивалась, а затем ниспадала с пальцев Юри, веревка была из хлопка. Ее краснота контрастировала с кожей Юри, яркое сияние цвета на фоне темной рубашки и светло-коричневых брюк.

\- Ты знал, что у японского Amazon’а нет доставки сюда? – пробубнил Юри. Большим пальцем он неосознанно потирал красный материал. – Пришлось попросить Георгия помочь с заказом…

Виктор сморгнул, в конце концов, фокусируя взгляд. 

\- Боюсь даже представить, как ты решился заговорить с ним на такую тему, - он попытался разрядить обстановку, наконец, выскальзывая из ботинок. 

\- Это было проще, чем поговорить с Милой или Юрио, - ответил Юри, громко сглатывая. – Он просто…просто сказал что-то про возникающее желание подчиняться своему партнеру, когда ты влюблен или…Я не уверен, что понял…

\- Звучит правильно, - сказал Виктор, пересекая гостиную и сокращая расстояние между ними. Юри стоял прямо напротив входа в их спальню, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу. В этот момент Виктор заметил кучу одеял, разложенных возле ног Юри. Он бросил на них беглый взгляд, а затем обнаружил крюк, приделанный к верху дверной рамы. Тот выглядел довольно безобидно; если вы не знали, для чего он, то вполне могли бы принять за надежный крючок для одежды. Но если смотреть на крюк в паре с веревками, покоящимися в руках Юри, то он приобретал вполне определенный смысл. Виктор понял, что опять стоит, не двигаясь, и сглотнул.   
Наконец, его отвлекли слова Юри:

\- Ну так…хочешь попробовать?

Виктор развернулся к Юри всем телом. Тот не двигался, но блестящие глаза были сосредоточены на лице Виктора. Виктор мог только выдохнуть:

\- Да.

\- Хорошо, - Юри тут же развернулся и отошел, не давая Виктору заметить и проблеска своей реакции, - Я разложил футон под дверным проемом, так что твоим коленям не должно быть слишком больно, - сказал он, беря что-то с их прикроватного столика. Его голос звучал как обычно, даже равнодушно. Когда он вернулся обратно, вставая перед Виктором, его взгляд был направлен куда-то выше, а выражение лица оставалось нечитаемым. – Пожалуйста, сними одежду.

Пальцы Виктора задрожали. Медленно он поднял руку и потянул за язычок молнии на своей ветровке. 

\- Тебе нужно стоп-слово, - проинформировал его Юри.

Виктор прочистил горло.Он улыбался, но последующие слова получались не очень уверенными:

\- А? Точно. Тогда, какое бы слово подошло лучше всего…, - по задумке Виктора это должно было звучать игриво, но даже сам он понимал, что голос выдавал все его скрытое волнение.

Он молился, чтобы Юри не заметил этого.

\- О, - сказал Юри, слегка стукнув кулаком по ладони. – У меня есть вариант.

Скидывая ветровку на пол, Виктор вздернул бровь. 

\- Какой же?

Юри смотрел на него со всей серьезностью.

\- Король Джей-Джей, - сказал он.

Виктор застыл.

\- Это и будет твоим стоп-словом, - решил Юри, вновь отходя. – Запомни его.

\- Юри, - голос Виктора по серьезности не уступал голосу Юри. – Я бы ни за что не сказал эти два слова, когда мы с тобой вдвоем. Не говоря уже о сексе.

Бросив на него острый взгляд через плечо, Юри приостановился.

\- В этом и суть, Виктор.

Виктор поджал губы и продолжил раздеваться, подцепляя пальцами нижнюю часть рубашки.

\- Я уже связал несколько возможных узлов, - поделился с ним Юри, - так что это не займет много времени, - Виктор сбросил рубашку на пол и начал расстегивать брюки. – Ты будешь сидеть, согнувшись, - продолжал Юри, - Твои колени будут стоять на полу, но верхняя часть тела будет привязана к крюку в дверном проходе.

Виктор стянул штаны с бедер. Он явно чувствовал, что хотя в комнате довольно таки прохладно, а на Юри все равно еще слишком много одежды. 

\- То есть это будет словно… - Виктор в раздумье склонил голову набок, - Словно я стою на четвереньках, кроме того, что…

\- Кроме того, что твои руки будут связаны за спиной, - Юри с кивком согласился, - Верхняя часть твоего тела будет висеть в воздухе, - он прочистил горло, - Вроде того.

\- Хорошо, - почти пропел Виктор. Чем больше говорил Юри, тем сильнее удары сердца отдавались в его груди, - Так, Юри, - намекнул он, многозначительно улыбнувшись, в это время, стягивая с себя боксеры и позволяя им соскользнуть на пол, - А ты раздеваться не собираешься?

Юри моргнул, глядя на него. Выражение лица и голос оставались отстраненными:

\- Нет.

У Виктора не нашлось выражения лица, готового к такому ответу. Юри жестом руки подтолкнул его назад, при этом, не касаясь напрямую, вынуждая Виктора ступить на футон. Вскинув руку, Юри поправил очки, соскользнувшие на нос. Когда он поднял глаза на Виктора, его взгляд был холодным и решительным.

\- Ты готов?

Виктор кивнул.

Юри тут же начал обвязывать веревку вокруг него. Он начал с рук Виктора, связывая их вместе за его спиной. Все его движения были легкими и скользящими, заставляя мурашки бегать по всему телу Виктора и слегка щекоча его вдоль позвоночника. Прохлада комнаты, казалось, осела на его плечах, гусиная кожа прокралась вдоль плеч и бедер.

\- Кажется, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - Виктор предпринял попытку хоть немного разрядить атмосферу.

Юри обошел кругом и начал работать над его грудью.

\- Я провел много исследований заранее, - ответил ему Юри, не прерываясь. Он крепче затянул узел, и Виктор почувствовал, как хлопок мягко вжимается в его грудь.

Виктор наблюдал за ним. Его временами робкого и застенчивого Юри словно и не бывало. Перед ним стоял тот, кого он время от времени видел покоряющим лед, или наблюдающим за своими соперниками. У этого Юри была твердость в глазах и жесткая линия рта. Он был холодным и расчетливым.

Это заставило Виктора жаждать прикосновений и внимания еще больше.

Когда костяшки пальцев Юри проезжались по его коже, в этом не было ни капли заботы. Не было поглаживаний, не было успокаивающих прикосновений. Даже когда Виктор попытался, но не смог подавить дрожь, лицо Юри оставалось неизменным. Никакой скрытой гордости или наслаждения. Только лаконичные движения, разбавляемые звуками затягиваемых накрепко узлов. 

\- На колени, - скомандовал Юри.

Виктор без колебания скользнул вниз. Было довольно странно – подчиняться. Ему не нужно было думать или действовать по своему усмотрению, импровизировать. Он мог позволить своим мыслям улетать прочь и отдать Юри полную власть над ним .

Полная власть…

Виктор оперся коленями о футон. Он был благодарен за него – пол из твердой древесины не был бы так благосклонен.

\- А рот ты мне тоже заткнешь? – спросил Виктор. Он не был уверен, какую интонацию пытается изобразить – шутливую, возбуждающую, игривую – единственное, что он знал, так это то, что его голос задрожал, одиноко разрывая тишину, и Юри ясно слышал это. Виктор мог сгореть от стыда.

\- Я думал об этом, - ответил Юри, ни капли заинтересованности в его голосе. Руки все еще были в движении, механически сплетая хлопковую веревку в узлы, - Я пришел к выводу, что использую кляп в том случае, если твоя уверенность начнет посягать на мое доминирование. 

К тому моменту плоть Виктора уже успела увеличиться и потяжелеть, но эти слова заставили его стать еще тверже. Кровь устремилась к органу между его ног. Он так хотел застонать или выразить свое нетерпение другим подходящим способом, но был слишком обеспокоен тем, что голос мог опять подвести его. 

\- Но потом я подумал, - продолжил Юри, слегка скользнув пальцами по груди Виктора, пока он заплетал новый узел, - что если заставляю тебя подчиняться и быть тихим своими собственными силами, без применения посторонних средств, это будет куда более лестно.

Виктор уставился на его лицо. Тот все еще смотрел на свои собственные руки, продевающие веревку в петлю и затягивающие узел, не обращая никакого внимания на реакцию Виктора. Но сам он почему-то хотел, чтобы Юри взглянул на него. Он хотел, чтобы глаза Юри всегда были привязаны только к нему. 

Виктор склонился вперед, слегка касаясь, и прошептал:

\- _А сможешь ли ты?_

Сработало. Юри тут же поднял глаза, глядя в его лицо. Они были шоколадно-коричневыми и прекрасными как обычно, но сейчас в них были и необычное спокойствие, заключавшее в себе упрямство и решимость. 

\- Смогу, - ответил он. И вернулся к завязыванию узлов.

Губы Виктора бесшумно приоткрылись.

Веревки, обвивавшие грудь Виктора, становились все больше похожими на то, что было изображено на картинке. Они напоминали паучью сеть или калейдоскоп; геометрический узор, зародившись в центре его груди, расходился во все стороны, ломаные многоугольники складывались в фигуры, и чем дальше они были от середины, тем меньше становились.

Рассчитанный до мелочей процесс связывания был пыткой для нервов Виктора. Каждый затянутый узел слегка ограничивал движения, постепенно сдерживая его все сильнее и сильнее. Даже сам звук этого действия покусывал его кожу, ощущения холодком сбегали по шее и позвоночнику, которые до сих пор оставались нетронутыми. Юри вкладывал всю свою сосредоточенность и усилия в тело Виктора, в удобство Виктора, _в самого Виктора_ , и это заставило жар разлиться по его плечам и щекам. Он не ожидал этого, не ожидал, что процесс связывания пробудит в нем такую сильную психологическую и физическую отдачу.

Из-за ожидания нервы Виктора сплелись в тугой комок нетерпения.

\- Симпатично, - прокомментировал Виктор в попытке успокоить свои мысли.

Юри моргнул.

\- В Японии всегда ценилась красота, - он затянул крепкий узел в низу живота Виктора, затем протянул веревку в том месте, где бедро переходит в пах. Виктор склонил голову набок, надеясь на то, что Юри не успел заметить трепет, мелькнувший на его лице. Виктору приходилось трудиться, чтобы удерживать хоть немного воздуха в груди, пока материал скользил вокруг него, потираясь о места, до которых сам Юри еще не дотрагивался. – Красота и функциональность, - закончил Юри бесстрастным голосом, все еще сконцентрированный на движениях своих пальцев.

\- Симпатично и эффективно? – спросил Виктор риторически, - Самый настоящий перфекционизм, - теперь Юри аккуратно обвивал веревку вокруг его бедра. Затем он вновь присоединил ее к центральной части и повторил ту же самую процедуру на другой на ноге. Каким-то образом ему удавалось закреплять веревки туго, но при этом не доставляя удушающего дискомфорта. Все было точно подогнано под тело Виктора.

Юри пропустил еще одну часть веревки между ног Виктора, и не успел он закончить действие, как мужчина понял, что именно он делал.  
Он накрепко оплёл веревкой его член и яички. Ярко-красная веревка без чьей либо помощи вызывала дополнительное напряжение и чувственную реакцию в месте, которое и без того было чувствительным из-за чересчур сильного притока крови.

Виктор попытался вдохнуть, но подавился воздухом.

\- Я собираюсь соединить два конца за твоей спиной, - объяснил ему Юри, - Скажи, если на плечи будет слишком сильно давить – тебе не должно быть больно.

Челка Виктора упала ему на глаза, пока он пытался следить за движениями Юри за его спиной.

\- Хорошо.

Переплетения, обхватывающие его плечи и пресс, начали затягиваться, ткань плотно впилась в кожу. Лопатки пришлось свести сильнее, но у Виктора не было возражений. Затем последовал момент тишины, во время которого Юри потянулся за новым отрезком веревки. 

Виктор слышал звук завязываемой петли, но не чувствовал никакого нового давления на себе.

\- Почти все? – спросил он.

\- Почти все, - согласился Юри. Хлопковая петля скользнула вокруг лодыжек Виктора, прежде чем туго затянуться, связывая их вместе.

\- Ох, - выдохнул Виктор.

\- Лицом вниз, - сказал Юри, выделяя каждое слово. Он слегка подтолкнул Виктора в плечо.

Падать вперед, когда твои руки связаны за спиной – довольно жутко.

Виктор постарался упасть на живот, чтобы смягчить приземление своего лица на подушку. И в этот момент он понял – лицо утыкается в футон, задница вздернута высоко в воздух, руки и ноги полностью обездвижены – насколько бессильным он сейчас был. 

Если до этого его член не был окончательно твердым, то теперь он стал.

Выдыхая, он позволил себе легкий смешок.

\- Эффективно, - сказал он. Но тут же замер, потому что почувствовал, как Юри кончиками пальцев скользит по нижней части его бедра. Прикосновение было настолько нежным, что почти щекотало; оно началось ровно под изгибом ягодиц Виктора и скользило все ниже, пробегаясь по гладкой коже под коленом и поглаживая его голень. Дойдя до ступни, его пальцы, казалось, изменили образ действий, и когда Юри повел рукой обратно, это было твердое движение уже всех четырех пальцев. 

Дойдя до ягодиц Виктора, он не остановился, лишь провел пальцами по выступающим мышцам и мягко покружил вокруг маленьких ямочек в самом низу спины. Виктор вздрогнул, когда вся его кожа покрылась мурашками, но, к счастью, подушка заглушала его рваные короткие выдохи.

Сзади раздался шорох, и Виктор мог только догадываться о том, что Юри разогнулся и встал. Затем последовал рывок, и - без единого движения со стороны Виктора - верхняя часть его тела медленно оторвалась от земли. Смятый футон отдалялся, а весь его вес умещался в потрясающих узорах красной веревки, обвивающейся вокруг его груди. Когда его торс завис параллельно полу, и угол между ним и бедрами составил девяносто градусов, подъем остановился. Остались только звуки, одним из них определенно был треск узлов, когда они натянулись. А затем наступила тишина. 

Было странно находиться в такой позиции и при этом чувствовать себя настолько легким. Вес всей верхней части Виктора держался на этом…плетении, на этом эротичном плетении,которое Юри соткал вокруг его торса и подвесил на крюк в дверном проеме. Единственный вес, который ему приходилось удерживать собственными силами, был в коленях. По сути, это было лишь незаметное напряжение, возникавшее в бедрах, которые нужно было контролировать самому.

Юри встал перед ним, и когда Виктор поднял голову и стряхнул челку с глаз, он увидел круглые глаза, прикованные к нему. Ему приходилось вытягивать шею, чтобы видеть лицо Юри. Эти глаза были яркими и сосредоточенными, но в них все еще не было выражения, которое Виктор бы смог прочитать. Юри ничего не говорил, только моргнул и вновь обошел вокруг тела Виктора.

Послышался звук проминающегося одеяла. Затем Виктор почувствовал выдох – горячий, влажный и порывистый - прямо напротив спины.

\- Мне нравится, как этот красный смотрится на тебе, - произнес Юри низким голосом. Он прижался поцелуем к телу Виктора, губами касаясь участка ровно между пересечениями веревки рядом с позвоночником.

Виктор выдохнул, не уверенный в том, что сказать. Сказать ‘спасибо’ было бы не совсем достаточно, учитывая тот факт, что Юри уже давно пустил пламя по его венам.  
Без свободы выбора и возможности к действиям, о которых он мог бы раздумывать, мысли Виктора разлетались во всех направлениях. Его сознание было словно белый лист, а яркие всполохи цвета на нем отражали каждое испытанное ощущение. Он был здесь, чтобы _быть_ , не чтобы действовать, а спрятанное могущество, обычно скрытое за его пассивностью, разрушалось из-за кричащих чувств, когда рот Юри прикасался к его коже.

Юри продолжал, отпечатывая медленные и незаметные поцелуи в центре каждой фигуры. Он целовал впадинки на его спине, его плечи, предплечья, его вывернутые запястья. Дыхание Виктора начало учащаться, его член возбуждался все сильнее с каждой электрической вспышкой, которую Юри посылал своими губами. Затем он спустился к его ногам, целуя повсюду, начиная от внутренней части его коленей и переходя на лодыжки, затем возвращаясь обратно к бедрам. Дойдя до ягодиц, он оставил на них несколько легких укусов, зажимая плотные мышцы между зубами.

Из глубины горла Виктора послышался гул, капля смазки выступила из отверстия, вызывая легкое ощущение щекотки на поверхности головки. 

\- Тебе все еще удобно? – спросил Юри, голос все так же бесцветный.

\- Да, - выдохнул Виктор, - Просто великолепно.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Юри перед тем, как слегка развести ягодицы Виктора и коснуться отверстия кончиком языка.

Виктор с шипением втянул в себя воздух. Он дернулся в своих путах, неожиданное ощущение жара ярко пронеслось прямо под кожей. 

Юри старательно ласкал его. Он вел языком мучительно медленно, изредка разбавляя издевательски быстрыми движениями. Проводя по нему самым кончиком языка, он слегка щекотал отверстие, даже малейшими толчками заставляя Виктора мечтать о том, чтобы почувствовать нечто более значительное. Затем кончик языка Юри скользнул прямо в колечко мышц, и Виктор застонал. Это был звук животного, громкого, слабого и желающего.

\- _Боже_ , - выдыхал Виктор, - Юри, пожалуйста.

Юри снова толкнулся языком. Он был плотным и влажным, своим жаром и гладкостью вызывая новые ощущения, не встречая при этом никакого сопротивления. Он просто издевался над ним, и из-за этого член Виктора напрягался до боли.

Если бы он мог метаться, он бы метался. Если бы он мог впиваться пальцами в одеяло и глушить стоны в подушке, он бы это делал. Но он был в ловушке, его лицо и голос были на самом виду. Он пытался свести стоны до хрипов, но едва ли у него получалось. Его руки и ноги жаждали возможности извиваться, но они не могли. Все, что он мог, это дрожать и стонать, пока волны удовольствия отражались от стен помещения.  
\- _Юри_ , - Виктор предпринял еще одну попытку. Он даже не был уверен в том, что именно хотел сказать. Он устал от того, что не мог видеть Юри. Он устал от неподвижного вида своей квартиры и футона, от невозможности прикоснуться. Он хотел блуждать ладонями по телу Юри, хотел своими губами целовать каждый сантиметр его тела.

\- Тебя легче подчинить, чем я думал, - произнес Юри. Он лизнул колечко еще раз или два, прежде чем мягко втянуть сморщенную плоть.

\- _Господи_ , - застонал Виктор. Перед глазами взрывались салюты, отдаваясь зудом в кончиках пальцев. Он чувствовал, как разряд от губ Юри взбежал вверх по позвоночнику, одновременно прокатился у основания члена, по его ногам и бедрам. Веревки натянулись под его напряженным телом. Прозрачные капли выступавшей смазки были уже повсюду. Взгляд Виктора упал на футон, и он попытался сильнее прогнуться вперед. Веревки впились в его грудь, до боли. Единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это потереться об одеяло; он хотел, чтобы что-то, наконец, коснулось его члена.

Виктор осознал, что он был гораздо менее сдержанным, чем пытался казаться.

Юри погрузился в него вновь, проталкивая свой язык так глубоко, насколько это было возможно. Горячий и податливый сгусток мышц, проникавший в него, заставлял Виктора корчиться и извиваться. Он жалобно стонал, когда кончик язык Юри двигался внутри него, а руки твердо сминали и массировали его ягодицы.  
Виктор слегка покачивался в своих путах, связанные ноги подергивались вверх, а бедра отчаянно толкались вперед, не находя ничего, кроме пустоты. Он мог только стонать или, свесив голову, видеть свой собственный член, пылающе красный и истекающий смазкой.

Руки Юри соскользнули с бедер Виктора, ласки языком тоже прекратились.

\- Ты уже настолько возбужден, - сказал Юри, по движению его голоса стало понятно, что он встает на ноги. 

Юри обошел его вокруг и присел ровно напротив, глазами скользя по каждой открытой части тела Виктора. Мокрая спутанная челка, блестящий влажностью член, калейдоскоп красной ткани поверх бледной кожи. 

\- _Utsukushika_ , - прохрипел он, слова на незнакомом языке дрожали из-за сбившегося дыхания.  
Виктор сглотнул, его ресницы затрепетали. Он должен был знать это слово – он знал его, даже при своем ограниченном знании японского языка – но то, как жестко оно было произнесено, и нежелающее функционировать правильным образом сознание оставило его ни с чем.

Перед тем, как Виктор успел спросить, что же он такое сказал, Юри уже поднимался, чтобы встать в полный рост.

\- Ты очень плох в роли связанного, - сказал ему Юри.

Когда Виктор поднял глаза, чтобы полностью увидеть лицо Юри, он замер. Звезды, сияющие в глазах, мягкая и почти незаметная улыбка – все это выдавало нечто, сродни восторгу.

Ох.

_Ох._

Виктор вдруг подумал о том, каково это быть игрушкой Юри. О том, как Юри бы самовольно брал его; о Юри, вбивающемся в него, словно он был его призом.

Дрожь пробежала по всему его телу – от затылка до кончиков пальцев.

Он позволил свое голове повиснуть, челка свесилась на глаза. Его член жестко пульсировал между его ног.

Юри согнул ноги в коленях, подцепив челку Виктора пальцами, отодвинул ее.

\- Ты чего?

Взгляд Виктора уперся в гладкую белизну футона. _Я хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня до потери чувств._

Он сглотнул. _Я хочу, чтобы ты уничтожил меня._

Глаза Виктора скользнули выше, уголки губ изогнулись в перекошенной улыбке.

\- Просто стало интересно, возьмешь ли ты меня, в конце концов, _Юри_?

Юри едва заметно наклонился вперед, выражение лица и голос стали неузнаваемыми как прежде. 

\- Это хороший вопрос, - сказал он. Затем он позволил челке Виктора упасть обратно и отодвинулся от него.

Виктор был чрезвычайно тихим, когда Юри отошел, хватая что-то, что он оставил поблизости. Вернувшись, он не произнес ни слова, но тут раздался многозначительный щелчок, за которым последовал влажный звук смазки, выливаемой на кожу. Сердце Виктора затрепыхалось в груди, мелкими ударами выдавая нетерпение.

Тонкий палец скользнул между ягодиц Виктора, оставляя за собой скользкий след.

\- Не хочешь объяснить мне, что значит ‘взять’?

Из-за прикосновений Юри, глаза Виктора закрылись. Когда палец коснулся колечка мышц, Виктор поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Я могу _взять_ тебя в себя, - сказал Юри. Его палец скользнул в Виктора, как минимум одна фаланга, и тихий скулеж вырвался из горла мужчины. Его отверстие было податливым, легко позволяло такое ненавязчивое проникновение. Внезапно сверкнувшее ощущение чуть не отвлекло Виктора от слов Юри. Запоздало, до него дошел смысл; вид Юри, извивающегося на нем и благоговейно скачущего на его члене, проплыл перед глазами, заставляя горло Виктора крепко сжаться.

\- Я могу _взять_ тебя на ужин, - добавил Юри все еще безразличным голосом. Он проник глубже, палец толкался вперед до той точки, после которой дальше он двигаться уже не мог. Тогда Юри слегка шевельнул пальцем, самым кончиком обрисовывая круги внутри Виктора и мягко надавливая в разных направлениях.

Виктор задрожал. Он толкнулся навстречу руки Юри, но большего Юри ему не позволил. 

\- Я могу _взять_ тебя, доведя до предела, - сказал Юри, почти полностью вынимая палец, - но в конце оставить ни с чем, - когда он толкнулся обратно, действовали уже два пальца, посылая теплое и покалывающее ощущение по всему нутру Виктора.

Виктор застонал. Это острое чувство, почти граничащее с болью, было слишком приятным и слишком восхитительным, чтобы перерасти в настоящий дискомфорт. Юри вытащил пальцы и толкнулся еще раз, медленно, перед тем, как изогнуть запястье и развести их в стороны. Эта перемена зажгла круговороты фейерверков, которые, закручиваясь и выворачиваясь, понеслись по венам Виктора от самых ног. Виктор трясся в своих путах, без возможности даже полноценно задрожать от ощущений. Его член подергивался, зажатый между аккуратно сплетенными узорами. Из-за давления веревки на его половые органы, возбуждение нарастало с геометрической прогрессией. Чем больше крови к ним приливало, тем ярче он это ощущал.

\- Как насчет этого? – спросил Юри, когда медленный темп движений его пальцев начал нарастать.

Виктор шумно выдохнул. Предполагалось, что это будет смех, но он надломился где-то на уровне груди. Все, о чем он мог думать, это нарастающее напряжение в области его отверстия и то, как оно слегка сжималось вокруг пальцев Юри с каждым толчком. Дрожь и электрические вспышки следовали за каждым движением туда и обратно, спадающие, когда он вынимал пальцы, и вновь остро накатывающие, когда он двигал ими вперед.

\- Виктор? – с легкой радостью в голосе спросил Юри. Он прикидывался невинным, подначивал. Во всей мере зная, что голова Виктора уже повисла, бедра дрожали, волосы липли к разгоряченной шее.

_Пожалуйста, трахни меня сильнее._

Виктор не находил слов. У него оставалась только страсть, пульсирующая болью в венах и стекающая между ног, нетерпеливое, жаждущее отверстие и яркие вспышки желания.

_Пожалуйста, трахай меня еще._

\- Использование трех пальцев раздражает, - невнятно прокомментировал Юри, - Моей руке неудобно… - его голос оборвался, неясно и задумчиво, - Что же я еще могу сделать, не добавляя пальцев…

Рот Виктора приоткрылся. _Прикоснись ко мне._

Нет, он не мог этого сказать. Если бы он это сказал, его бы не поняли.

_Пожалуйста, дотронься до моего члена._

\- Может быть так… - Юри вновь ввел пальцы, слегка поворачивая и также мягко нажимая чуть ниже.

Виктор зарычал из-за резкой вспышки ощущений. Движение даже не было грубым, не было агрессивным, но это направленное давление на простату заставило Виктора забиться в путах, сдерживающих его. Он не мог двигаться. _Он не мог двигаться._

Юри отвел руку назад, и вновь толкнувшись ею вперед, намеренно задел ту же самую точку.

Виктор не был уверен, какие именно звуки он издавал. Возможно, это были надломленные крики, перераставшие в рычание, возможно рычание, перераставшее в вой. Этот звук был грубым, животным, стенающим на одной вытянутой ноте. 

\- Кажется, работает, - заключил Юри.

Виктор задыхался, взгляд застилали цветные пятна и белые всполохи света. Юри все еще вбивался в него, периодически давай ему передохнуть от острых ощущений, переходя на медленные движения, которые казались даже скучными в сравнении. Это было спокойное поглаживание пальцами, за пределами отверстия; большой палец скользнул под веревку, из за чего другая, смежная с ней, затянулась крепче. Виктор был словно инструмент, с одной натянутой до предела струной, единственная нота, неясно гудевшая, затмевающая собой все остальное. Он качнулся назад, пытаясь бедрами насадиться на пальцы Юри, в отчаянных попытках снова задеть заветную точку.

\- Плох, - повторил Юри, - В роли связанного, - он крутанул своими пальцами в резком движении и надавил на простату Виктора.

Если бы Виктор не был он связан, он бы впился ногтями в ворс ковра, вцепился зубами в подушку, топил крики в простынях. Он бы трахал свой кулак или футон, или что угодно другое, если бы оно оказалось рядом с его членом, и он бы кончил. Вместо этого он застонал, сжав зубы, не позволяя крепким русским ругательствам вылететь из него, а веревки жалобно заскрипели, сдерживая его извивающееся тело.

Ему показалось, что, возможно, _только возможно_ , он услышал, как тяжелый выдох вырвался из легких Юри.

Юри изогнул пальцы внутри Виктора, а сам сел поудобнее и начал вбиваться в него четкими движениями, каждое их которых задевало простату Виктора. Виктор не мог остановить стоны, они вырывались из него один за другим, тихие и задыхающиеся. Напряжение в ногах быстро нарастало, поднимаясь, чтобы натолкнуться на первую волну слепящего удовольствия и взлететь еще выше.

Желудок, казалось, скрутился где-то внизу, постоянный звон в ушах заглушал все остальные звуки. Он был готов, да, он знал эту пульсацию, знал эту боль. Кровь вскипала в низу живота, мышцы туго сокращались в нетерпении, а сам он безжалостно впивался зубами в собственную губу и был готов закричать, когда Юри быстро и резко вытащил пальцы.

Виктор ловил ртом воздух, возможно, это было нечто более животное, напоминавшее шипение. Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, наполняя легкие. Его отверстие и все его нутро разрывалось от чувства опустошенности.

Глаза защипало. Он скрипнул зубами. Так он и сидел, брошенный на самом краю, почти доведенный до высшей точки наслаждения.

Виктор зарычал.

Его тело дрожало, неожиданно опустошенное, неожиданно лишенное всех ощущений и прикосновений. Он хотел разорвать тишину своим криком. Он хотел разорвать свою плоть, чтобы избавиться от этого зудящего чувства, исходящего из самой глубины. Но он не мог, не мог даже прикоснуться к себе, не мог скорчиться из-за всей этой внезапно прорезавшейся агрессии, не мог шевелиться, выказывая протест.

Он даже не знал, где был Юри или что он делал. Он содрогался вновь и вновь. Вспотевший лоб замерзал. Ему было больно внутри, он чувствовал себя покинутым. В конце концов, звуки, которые он издавал, растеряли часть своей агрессии, своей страсти, и начали ослабевать, демонстрируя его истинные чувства.

Тихие выдохи вырывались из него, раненого и оставленного.

Напряжение в мышцах стало спадать. Он повис в веревках, тело казалось гораздо более тяжелым, чем до этого. Воздух в комнате оседал в геометрических фигурах, образованных веревкой, опаляя холодом его обнаженное тело.

Юри обошел его, смотря сверху вниз. Он был все еще одет, как минимум та часть, которую Виктор мог видеть из под свисающей челки, не поднимая головы. 

\- Я взял тебя, - констатировал Юри. Его голос был до невозможности безразличным.

Сознание Виктора окончательно опустело. Мыслить последовательно было не просто, но он осознавал, что хотел почувствовать прикосновения Юри.

Юри нагнулся вперед, касаясь пальцем подбородка Виктора. Управляемый рукой Юри, Виктор поднял глаза.

От того места, которого касался Юри, разлилось тепло. Оно хлынуло Виктору на шею и щеки. Когда его взгляд встретился с взглядом Юри, его кровь вновь закипела под кожей. Это произошло так быстро и легко; все, что делал Юри, это просто _был_.

Лучик чего-то выходившего за пределы роли, которую играл сам Юри, блеснуло в его глазах. Оно неясно мелькнуло всего на долю секунды, и, насмотревшись на лицо Виктора, он отвел руку. Голова Виктора не шевельнулась. Он смотрел на движения Юри, смотрел на его руки, опустившиеся на пряжку ремня.

Ресницы Виктора задрожали. 

Юри распустил ремень и, подцепив, расстегнул пуговицу под ним. Он потянул молнию вниз; она звонко пискнула, так как была уже натянута из-за заметной выпуклости, упирающейся в плотную ткань. Рот Виктора приоткрылся, когда он увидел, в каком состоянии были боксеры Юри. Они не просто были покрыты темными пятнами напротив головки, они буквально блестели. Смазка просочилась сквозь ткань и сверкала сквозь нее, демонстрируя то, что даже спокойное поведение Юри не могло спрятать.

Дрожь пробежалась в груди Виктора, заставляя его половой орган дернуться.

Юри освободил свой член – горячий и влажный - позволяя ему качнуться вперед. Он сделал пару шагов вперед и схватился за заднюю часть веревки, опутывающей Виктора. Взгляд Виктора был направлен Юри выше колен, глаза слишком близко, что смотреть на что-нибудь еще. Юри потянул за веревки вверх, поднимая Виктора до тех пор, пока лицо не оказалось прямо напротив его члена.

Виктор поерзал на месте, перераспределяя свой вес. В такой позе он мог позволить себе облокотиться на колени, и Юри бы не пришлось поддерживать его. Он поднял глаза на Юри, который смотрел на него сверху. Тот провел рукой по щеке Виктора, прижавшегося к ней в попытке вдохнуть ее запах, почувствовать ее тепло. Пальцы Юри скользили выше, вплетаясь в волосы Виктора; успокаивающее движение, закончившееся твердой хваткой на его затылке. 

Юри моргнул, глядя на него.

\- Итак?

Виктор жадно качнулся вперед. Он отчаянно жаждал почувствовать жар и соленый вкус Юри на своем языке, заставить его дышать часто и напряженно. Юри позволил себе короткий вдох, когда губы Виктора обхватили головку. Он был уже мокрым и соленым, таким мокрым, каким Виктор хотел, что бы он был. Мужчина закружил языком вокруг кончика, чтобы убедиться, что соберет всю смазку до самой последней капли. 

Бедра Юри покачивались вперед, пока его пальцы впивались в волосы Виктора. Виктор принимал его во всю глубину своего горла, его глаза щипало. Но ему нравилось, нравился вкус Юри, его запах и дрожащая хватка в волосах, ему нравилось _все_. Юри вбивался в горло Виктора, оставляя того без воздуха, перекрывая воздушные пути. Тот стонал с членом Юри во рту, когда его собственный дрожал и истекал смазкой, оставаясь не тронутым. 

Правда была в том, что Виктор хотел раствориться в Юри. Он хотел, чтобы каждая пора, каждая щелочка и фолликула была насыщена и заполнена им. Он хотел, дышать им, позволить проникнуть в свои легкие, а затем задохнуться из-за того, как абсолютно и бесконечно он будет заполнен им. Виктор был зависимым – от мягких улыбок и соскальзывающих очков, от безумно красивого тела и импровизированных прыжков, от твердого взгляда и жестких укусов. Этого было слишком много, всегда слишком много, а Виктор всегда хотел увидеть и открыть еще больше. 

Вот он и поглотил его. Полностью, навсегда.

\- Ах, - вскрикнул Юри, словно его застали врасплох. Затем он выдохнул, пальцы неожиданно крепче ухватились за волосы Виктора, и он оторвал его рот от себя.

Виктор поднял на него взгляд, перед глазами плыло. Он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы отразить свое желание, но самым подходящим, наверное, было бы ‘ _Еще_ ’.

Юри посмотрел на него наполовину пустыми глазами перед тем, как толкнуть на пол. Виктор упал вперед, буквально ударяясь о свои веревки. Дыхание вылетело из него одним толчком, наполовину из-за трения от впившейся веревки, наполовину от удивления. Крюк над дверью заскрипел из-за резкой перемены веса, и Виктор вновь встретился взглядом с футоном. 

Звук разрываемой обертки. Этот звук настолько четко ассоциировался у Виктора с сексом, что он впился зубами в губу, пытаясь скрыть забившееся в животе предвкушение. Затем опять щелчок, и быстрый звук скользкой руки, растирающей смазку по латексу.

Глаза Виктора оставались опущенными. Он, как мог, пытался молчать и никаким образом не показывать свою реакцию. Он просто хотел, чтобы его взяли, использовали, он хотел _чувствовать_. Юри положил руки на обе ягодицы Виктора, разводя их. Воздух холодил колечко мышц, под давлением рук Юри оно становилось напряженным и открытым.

Дрожь пробежалась вдоль отверстия, и Виктор услышал звук того, как латексный кончик коснулся его тела. Давление было влажным и прохладным, и он невольно дернулся. Но тут же расслабился, испуская долгий и тяжелый выдох. Он уже почти вдохнул, когда Юри начал входить в него, вышибая воздух из легких обратно. Его отверстие раскрывалось легко и уступчиво, пропуская головку Юри, без сопротивления принимая вторжение. Орган Юри растягивал его сильнее, и это было так приятно. Его отверстие плотно сжималось вокруг, вызывая обжигающее трение, пока давление внутри нарастало.

Виктор застонал. Он ничего не мог с этим сделать, глубокие звуки вырывались из его груди. Юри каждый раз выдавливал воздух из его легких, проникая все глубже. Его кровь горела, сжигая весь кислород. Он заполнял его так хорошо, так правильно, именно так, как нужно было Виктору в этот момент. 

Виктор уже трясся, но не из-за самого проникновения – он был переполнен чувствами, устремляющимися обратно к тому пику ощущений, возникающих из-за растянутости вокруг плоти Юри.

\- А-ах, - он тяжело дышал, голова упала вперед. Он был наполнен, и Юри был именно там, так близко к его простате, такой потрясающе большой внутри него. Юри двинулся назад медленно, медленно, так _медленно_ , заставляя Виктора ощущать каждый сантиметр еще острее. Смазка безостановочно стекала с его члена. Он не мог ничего сказать, единственной мыслью было **_еще_**. Юри резко качнул бедрами вперед.

В эту секунду резкая боль удовольствия заставила Виктора закричать. Он был близок к тому, чтобы кончить. Он чувствовал себя одной сплошной мышцей, сокращавшейся вокруг члена Кацуки Юри, и каждое движение погружало его все глубже в нирвану. 

Юри вышел, затем вновь толкнулся бедрами вперед. Их тела бились друг об друга. Движение назад, _толчок_ , и темп нарастает так быстро, что не дает дышать. Глаза Виктора подернулись дымкой, реальность уплывала, нетронутый член до боли пульсировал между ног. По ногам бежали электрические разряды. По пальцам, вероятно, тоже, но его мысли были слишком спутанными, чтобы осознать это. Но он уже чувствовал приближающийся оргазм, и так же сильно, как он хотел, чтобы Юри кончил вместе с ним, он _не мог_ , не мог сдерживаться, когда от него не осталось уже ничего, и оглушающий рев водопада ощущений был готов окончательно сокрушить его целиком.

Юри толкался в него, вбиваясь уверенными движениями бедер, и хватило лишь одного острого толчка, задевшего простату, чтобы Виктор кончил, тугой струей изливаясь на одеяло. 

\- _Юри_ , - надрывный шепот слетел с его губ. Он извивался, или, по крайней мере, пытался – тугие веревки и твердая хватка Юри сдерживали тело. Он ничего не мог сделать, только позволить своему члену неконтролируемо пульсировать, оставаясь нетронутым, и стонать в голос. Он впивался ногтями в ладони, пока его отверстие обхватывало орган Юри, сжимаясь из-за оргазма. 

\- _Юри_ , - он выдохнул снова. Но Юри не останавливался. На самом деле, Юри даже не замедлился. Тело Виктора начало утопать в посторгазменной неге. С каждым толчком его чувствительность возрастала.

\- _Юри_ , - он попытался еще раз. Ощущения жара и восторга, которые до этого казались упорядоченными, превращались в хаос. Каждое движение разламывало его тело на части, словно молния, распространяясь в самых неожиданных направлениях и сдавливая все части его тела, - _Юри, пожалуйста…_

Юри врезался в простату Виктора следующим толчком. Голос Виктора срывался, когда он стонал, бессвязно и надломленно, без слов. Он хотел выползти из своей кожи. Его руки дергались, но веревка не поддавалась.

\- _Боже_ , - просипел Виктор. Он был перевозбужден. Он тряс головой, стонал, едва ли не пинаясь связанными ногами. Мир вновь потерял четкие очертания, все заслонили смазанные пятна цвета. Воздух заполнял его голову. Было ощущение, будто все пространство, что есть внутри него, это бесконечный, бесконечный материал, возгорался и готов был взорваться от жара и искр, посылаемых толчками Юри.

Он не мог. Ему было необходимо кричать, царапаться и кусаться. Веревки жестко врезались в его кожу. Юри опять направил себя к простате Виктора, и тот вновь потерял способность функционировать нормально. Он был просто комком визжащих нервов и обнаженной нужды. 

\- Пожалуйста, Юри, - на имени Юри его голос надломился, превратившись во всхлип, - _Кончи в меня_.

Виктор не мог мыслить достаточно ясно, чтобы понять, что просить не следовало.

Юри обвил его одной рукой – бедра все еще вбивались в Виктора, двигаясь внутри волнообразными резкими толчками – и обхватил ею его член.

\- Нет, - сказал Юри.

Стон Виктора эхом отразился от стен. Его член -в полнейшем раздрае и ни разу не тронутый – горел под прикосновением Юри. Тот гладил его твердыми, ровными движениями руки. Хотя он чувствовал, что сейчас вылетит из своей кожи, хотя он больше не мог собрать свой мир и свои мысли воедино, удовольствие сжималось в низу его живота. 

\- Не останавливайся, - он умолял. Он уже не был уверен, на каком языке это произнес. Это был уже просто скулеж, мягкий и просящий, - Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, - рука Юри ускорилась, сжимаясь вокруг него жестко и стремительно. От головокружительного напора Виктора снова кончил.

Это раз был первобытнее, дольше, спина Виктора изогнулась дугой и забилась, сдерживаемая веревками. 

Он приходил в себя целую вечность. Он все продолжал окунаться в это новое море наслаждения, вновь и вновь уплывая на волнах оргазма. Затем повышенная чувствительность накатила с новой силой, и он резко задергался, пытаясь избежать ощущений. В этот раз Юри, и правда, замедлился, выходя из Виктора, когда его голос вновь начал надрываться.

Виктор задыхался, тело тяжело повисло в удерживающей его веревке. Но его Юри…он до сих пор не…

Латекс сморщился, соскальзывая с члена Юри. Виктор слышал это за своей спиной, хотя осмысление этого звука и заняло постыдное количество времени. Тень нависла над Виктором и, когда он поднял глаза, Юри стоял перед ним. Он вновь потянул веревки вверх, опять усаживая Виктора на неустойчивые колени. 

Юри нежно приподнял Виктора за подбородок большим пальцем. Виктор все еще чувствовал легкое головокружение, зрение все еще было затуманено, но он знал. Он открыл рот.

Юри прижал головку к высунутому языку Виктора. Виктор заглотил его, принимая так мягко и податливо, как только мог.Он чувствовал, как входит в оцепенение, тело впадало в послешоковую дрему, но он все равно был рад, так как мог видеть лицо Юри.

Маска окончательно спала. Юри смотрел на Виктора теплыми, прозрачными глазами и поглаживал по щеке. Горло Виктора завибрировало, и Юри подавился вдохом, толкаясь бедрами между его губ. Волнообразными движениями он мягко погружался в горячую глубину горла мужчины. Его дыхание превратилось в сбивающиеся тихие вдохи, рука дрожала, путаясь в волосах Виктора.

\- Виктор, - прошептал он. 

Виктор еще раз всосал его, кровь и возбуждение тут же хлынули к головке Юри.  
Голова Юри откинулась назад, когда он застонал, бедра вколачивались все глубже и плотнее в горло Виктора.

\- _Ви-Ви—_

Виктор обвел его языком, прежде чем вновь глубоко принять; голос Юри надломился, а лицо исказилось, когда он простонал имя Виктора.

Он кончил горячей соленой струей. Его голос надломился, открывая все чувства, которые он так усердно пытался спрятать. Виктор проглотил все до последней капли, горло, тело и сознание расслабились, довольные собой.

Рука Юри лениво разжала хватку в волосах Виктора, а сам он выдохнул, освободившись от напряжения, его плечи ходили ходуном. Голова Виктора слегка качнулась вперед, теперь усталость навалилась на него, когда концентрация эндорфинов и адреналина в крови начала спадать.

Первым и главным делом Юри было снять Виктора с крюка над дверью, что он сделал сразу же, даже не потрудившись натянуть штаны обратно. Виктор благодарно уткнулся в футон.

Юри торопливо отошел, тут же возвращаясь, уже с застегнутыми штанами и очками, вновь украшающими его нос. Согнув ноги в коленях, он сел на одеяла и тут же принялся за веревки, пальцы двигались быстро и ловко. Первым делом он освободил руки Виктора. Тот выдохнул, будто бы испытав новую разновидность свободы.

\- С тобой все в порядке?- спросил его Юри. Его голос подрагивал – той дрожью, которой у Юри-Десять-Минут-Назад и возникнуть не могло. 

\- Мм, - промычал Виктор согласно.

Руки Юри на нем были такими горячими, в самом хорошем смысле. Виктору захотелось прильнуть и зарыться в его колени.

\- Ты был очень хорош, - похвалил Юри, будто говоря о новом блюде, которое научился готовить Виктор.

Кончики губ Виктора, прятавшего лицо в футоне, дернулись вверх.

\- И ты тоже.

Виктор не видел, но чувствовал, как теплый румянец разлился по щекам Юри.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - проговорил Юри, больше похоже, что самому себе. Тело Виктора освободилось, веревки были отброшены в сторону и он, наконец, смог позволить себе сделать вдох полной грудью.

\- Давай, - продолжил Юри, не давая Виктору и минуты насладиться вновь обретенной вместительностью легких, - Пойдем примем душ.

Виктор нахмурился, пряча лицо у Юри на коленях.

\- Нет.

\- Л…ладно, - Юри начал мягко перебирать его волосы, - Тогда, чего бы ты хотел?

\- Этого, - Виктор пробормотал в бедро Юри.

\- Мм, хорошо, - сказал Юри, но все равно заерзал, - Но тогда давай переберемся в кровать, ладно?

Виктор продолжал хмуриться, но уступил.

\- Ладно.

Так что Юри просто отнес его в постель, его грузоподъемность и способность двигаться в данный момент были гораздо лучше, чем у Виктора. Оказавшись под одеялом, Виктор тут же заполз Юри на колени, укладывая плечи на его груди.

Руки Юри вернулись к волосам Виктора, скользя пальцами по серебряным прядям.

\- Так хорошо?

\- Да, - счастливо ответил Виктор. Было так тепло.

\- Но после этого ты примешь душ.

\- Хорошо.

Юри оставил поцелуй на изгибе плеча Виктора.

\- На тебе осталась пара незаметных следов, но они должны пропасть к утру.

\- Уу, - проворковал Виктор, - Но мне нравится, когда ты оставляешь на мне следы.

\- Да-да, - сказал Юри, прижимаясь еще одним нежным поцелуем к отпечатку на коже, оставленному веревкой. Его пальцы все еще перебирали волосы Виктора, мягко спускаясь к шее.

\- Ты был прекрасен, - сказал он, прижимаясь к коже Виктора.

Виктор тонул в мягких прикосновениях. Они заставляли его дрожать всем телом, из-за чего он еще крепче обвивался вокруг Юри.

\- Я бы хотел посмотреть кое-что! – заявил Виктор. 

\- Хорошо. Что?

\- Ту корейскую дораму! – Виктор обернулся через плечо, смотря на него с жизнерадостной улыбкой.

\- Аа… - Юри шарил рукой по одеялу, пытаясь найти пульт, - Кофейный приц?

\- Да!

Юри тихо засмеялся.

\- Хорошо, тогда как насчет такого, - он положил пульт Виктору на колени, а сам потянулся за телефоном, - Ты включаешь сериал, а я пока заказываю пиццу.

\- Идет, - согласился Виктор, тут же хватая пульт, - Я хочу семь видов мяса на пицце.

\- А это немного не перебор?

\- А знаешь, - сказал Виктор полностью игнорируя вопрос Юри, - Я правда рад, что мне не пришлось сегодня использовать свое стоп-слово.

\- И я… - сказал Юри, но его голос был тихим, выдавая нотки беспокойства.

\- Пытки удовольствием это по мне, - продолжал Виктор, - но чтобы эта песня застряла у меня в голове, да еще и во время секса, это уже пытка пыткой.

Неожиданный смех облегчения вырвался из груди Юри.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты взял на себя риск слушать то, как я напеваю тему Короля Джей-Джея, во время связывания.

Юри смеялся за спиной Виктора, упираясь лицом в плечо.

\- Точно… Похоже, ты прав… - он поднял голову, - Но могло быть и хуже. Я подумывал и над… - он пересел так, чтобы полностью видеть Виктора, а затем вытянул большие и указательные пальцы, - Это Джей-Джей Стайл!

\- _О Боже_ , - Виктор застонал, прикрывая лицо. Затем он опять опустил руки, - Но это бы ведь не подошло? Я был связан, а даже ты не можешь сказать эту фразу, на автомате не сложив это руками.

Виктор и Юри смотрел друг на другу, а затем одновременно:

\- Эээто Джей-Джей Стайл! – и сложили свои пальцы в подобии буквы J.

Юри задохнулся смехом.

\- Видишь?! – убеждал Виктор, - Это был бы ужасный выбор стоп-слова для связывания.

Юри снял очки и вытер слезы, выступившие в уголках глаз.

\- Пожалуйста, никогда не говори Джей-Джею о том, что мы говорили о нем в постели.

\- Джей-Джею? – спросил Виктор, обвивая руками плечи Юри, - Я даже не знаю, кто это.

\- Может, нам нужно придумать другое стоп-слово, - сказал Юри, опять протягиваясь к телефону.

Шепот Виктора проник прямо в его уши:

\- Я король Джей-Джей, и никому не победить меня…

\- ЛАДНО.

-…вот кто я такой, детка…

\- БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА.


End file.
